As a substrate processing method, there has been known a method for forming a metal oxide thin film such as zinc oxide and titanium oxide on surfaces of various substrates. Specifically, there can be cited a pulse laser deposition (PLD) method, a laser ablation method, a sputtering method, and various CVD methods, which are described in Patent Documents 1 through 3.
In these film deposition methods, a film is deposited by irradiating a laser beam to a surface of a target prepared in advance, causing high speed particles or the like to bombard the surface of the target to thereby deposit so-produced target particles on the surface of the substrate, or causing a metal organic compound or the like along with a reaction gas to contact the surface of the substrate that has been heated to a high temperature to thereby deposit a film through a thermal decomposition caused on the surface of the substrate.
In addition, in a semiconductor fabrication process, substrate processes such as removal of organic substances, film property improvement, oxygen implantation into an oxide film with deficient oxygen, surface oxidization of a silicon substrate, and the like are required.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No 2004-244716.    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-281495.    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H6-128743.